A Wolf and Its Pup Howl at The Moon
by YuMiKo Productions
Summary: Coyote Starrk and Lilinette Gingerback have a small but meaningful conversation before they depart to Karakura Town. Rated T for minor Japanese swearing.


We really had to brainstorm today! This story came fresh from the brain—a story about Primera Espada(s), Coyote Starrk and Lilinette Gingerback! Please enjoy and no flamers.

Warning: Starrk curses a little bit. Very little.

Told in Starrk's P.O.V.

A Wolf and Its Pup Howl at The Moon

I'm asleep for most of the day. The only thing I know that can awake me up is "Lord Aizen" summoning all of us to a meeting for intruders or a new birth of an Arrancar.

That and…

"STARRK!" JAB!

Her, Lilinette Gingerback: my other half.

"Wake up, Starrk!" she says. Then after that, she'll jab me again…below the belt.

"Wake it and shake it, Sleepyhead!" she yells to me. I yell at her to stop, but I think she enjoys her  
"chore" at getting me off my mountain of pillows. I absolutely hate it when she does it! But if I try to order her around, she'll just disobey or ignore me and continue ruining my male anatomy.

My guess is she spends too much time with Harribel's fraccion when I'm asleep. Annoying teme. They're bad influences, all of them.

"Oi, if you don't wake up, I'm never gonna stop, am I?" she asks gleefully. I told you—she enjoys this…

After I catch my breath from my pointless yelling for her to be merciful, I look at her with a tired expression. Why did she wake me up…again???

"Starrk…?" she asks me. Here comes her reason. "Are you ready?" Ready? For what? "Starrk," she begins. "Lord Aizen sent for you from me! We're ready to leave for Karakura Town! So get up!"

What?! Damn that Aizen; he told me that it would months before we'd invade! So why so early?!

"…it's cuz that a lot of the other Espada are dead." She seemed crestfallen. I asked her which were.

"Well, Mr. 9's gone; ya already knew that. Szyael Apporo Granz, Zommari Leroux…Nnoitra Jiruga…I'm not so sure about Grimmjow and Ulquiorra though. You'll have to decide that on your own, Starrk.

5…no. Maybe 3 Espada are dead?! Geez, ya sleep for a few hours and your allies suddenly go belly up! Good thing my palace is in a desolate location; no opponent could ever find me. I guess I lucked out.

"C'mon, Starrk! Let's go and fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! FIGHT!" She pulled a Kamen Rider pose. She's so childish. I got up, yawned, scratched my head and began to walk out of my room. I stopped when I heard my fraccion ask me one of the questions that's been bothering her since we joined Aizen.

"Am I…really part of the Primera, Starrk?" I turned around and told her she was. Lilinette's a part of me; something that is quite unusual in the Arrancar Army. She only exists because I was selfish enough to split my soul in two. Now she questions her own reasons and identity. I guess I'm at fault for that. So selfish I am…yet I represent Lonliness.

"The Lone Wolf wasn't always alone, Lilinette." I said. "Before they died, the pack followed it. It was in a pack. A pack of other wolves that were alone, just like it. And now…" I pat her head and sweep it through her light-green hair. "I only have you. I'm the Lone Wolf and you are the Lone Pup. A wolf and its pup always follow each other. That way," I get down to her eye level and embrace her.

"Starrk…" I guess she's surprised. "That way, they are never alone. They're together until they die by old age…" I got up and took her hand. "…or by battle." We began to walk to the throne room where Aizen was awaiting his REMAINING Arrancar Army with his three strongest Espada and fraccion. Lilinette soon let go of my hand. My guess she didn't want to appear weak in front of the other Arrancar. But I gave her encouragement.

"The wolf and its pup howl at the moon together. Just stand by me and you'll be fine, Lilinette." I had to whisper it since we were with the other Arrancar. Lilinette smiled and whispered back to me. "Thank you…Coyote Starrk!" She jumped into our Garantua.

"Anytime…" I jumped in with her. We would die in battle… "Lilinette Gingerback!"

Together.

The lone wolf and lone pup always howl together, even in death. I was never alone. I know that now.

The End

Well? What did you think? Was it Good, Bad, or somewhere in between? Please review. No flamers, though constructive criticism is respectable. Bulk reviews are appreciated too!


End file.
